Road to chaos
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: Madara es lanzado hacia un nuevo mundo luego de haber escapado en el último segundo del control de Zetsu negro, quien se había revelado contra él. Varado en la Grieta Dimensional, logra salir y llegar al mundo de DXd donde vivirá una aventura, donde pondrá el mundo sobrenatural en un completo caos y enseñará lo que es el verdadero poder. (Capitulo 2)
1. Chapter 1: Uchiha Madara

**BIEN ¡soy un novato! ¡no me he visto DXD completamente y me he perdido la novela ligera desde hace un año o dos! …con eso dicho supongo que podrán imaginarse que a esto no le veo ningún futuro la verdad…pero quería hacer algo diferente…algo nuevo…puede que mi ambición era demasiado grande para mis habilidades y esto sea una completa basura…pero denle una oportunidad. Sobre todo, porque es el único capitulo que tal vez publicare. (este capítulo se escribió en 5 horas, se solicita mucha comprensión)**

En un vacío sin fin, donde el tiempo ni el espacio tenían algún sentido. Se encontraba un hombre flotando sin moverse, como si fuera una estatua. Tenía el cabello blanco, su piel tenía una tonalidad grisácea, le brotó una especie de cinta en la cabeza con un tipo de cuernos, sus brazos y piernas eran negras, además de portar una túnica que parece estar hecha de Chakra la cual tiene una gran cantidad de magatamas en el pecho, mangas y nueve en la espalda, debajo de una imagen del Rinnegan con dos líneas a su lado.

Este hombre era Uchiha Madara, el ninja más temido del mundo Shinobi, el creador principal de el plan ojo de luna "tsukuyomi infinito", plan que fue un éxito…el gano… tal vez no…

El aún recuerda que es lo que paso antes de llegar a este lugar. Se había vuelto jinchuriki del juubi y había logrado ascender a un poder que jamás había logrado imaginar, poco después toda clase de enemigos le enfrentaron, comenzando con ese ninja con el taijutsu más fuerte que haya visto y finalmente los dos críos con el poder del sabio. No tiene idea de que es lo que paso después, había absorbido el árbol para obtener más poder, lo suficiente como para derrotar a esos dos niños y finalmente estaba pasando pues con todo el poder que había obtenido faltaba poco para que ambos perdiesen contra él, entonces fue traicionado.

Zetsu negro lo apuñalo en la espalda y podía sentir mucho Chakra dirigiéndose hacia el mientras que el traidor lo empezaba a envolver tratando de controlarlo…casi lo fue, pero… ¡él era Uchiha Madara! ¡no se iba a dejar controlar por ninguna persona! Canalizando su propia energía, separo la suya de su enemigo, deteniendo ese proceso extraño de control…pero algo fallo producto a eso.

La energía que empezó a absorber sin el control de Zetsu fue muy intensa, sin control, por lo que absorbió absolutamente todo el Chakra de las personas que estaban encerradas en el tsuyokomi, incluyendo el de esos críos pues era como si hubiera activado el camino Preta, pero a una gran escala. Antes de que toda la energía estallara dentro de él, recupero el control al último segundo y dejo el mundo para acabar aquí, donde podía tener todo el tiempo que necesitaba para acostumbrarse a su nuevo poder sin el miedo de explotar.

Estaba muy seguro que las naciones elementales estaban bien, pero con la diferencia que ya no tenía Chakra. Había absorbido involuntariamente todo el Chakra existente, dejando un mundo con seres humanos normales. Inclusive sabe perfectamente que ahora su jutsu de **_Shin: Jukai Kōtan_** había desaparecido pues sin Chakra que absorber ni el provisionando de Chakra le era imposible mantenerse, incluso la ilusión…así que era una victoria a secas para él.

Tuvo una eternidad para pensar todo lo que había pasado. Estaba seguro que incluso sin Chakra, las personas empezarían guerras de todas formas, siempre encuentran una nueva forma para matarse los unos a los otros, eso era seguro…pero ¿Por qué había buscado con tanta desesperación una salida para tanto caos? No lo recuerda, no sabe desde que punto todo el odio había nublado su juicio y embarcarle en esta búsqueda sin sentido a una solución. Desde que está aquí, algo se expulsó de él…siendo más exactos en el momento que separo a Zetsu negro de él, de alguna forma era como si una venda se callera de sus ojos viéndolo todo completamente diferente…bueno no tan diferente pero un poco mejor.

Ya había pasado unos cuantos años y, sin embargo, aún no encontraba la respuesta a su pregunta ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Regresar no era una opción, sabía que las respuestas no se hallaban en ese lugar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ese mundo sin oponentes dignos sería muy aburrido…tenía que haber otra cosa que hacer.

Vagando en el lugar, sintió una extraña presencia, para ser exacto fueron dos, pero una desapareció de repente, era muy extraño pero su salida le indico a donde debía de ir. Moviéndose después de unos largos años, se dio cuenta que aún seguía con todas sus habilidades antes de caer aquí, incluso se había fortalecido a escalas gigantescas. Admirando su propio poder, dejo ese momento para después, debía de alcanzar aquella grieta que sería su salida de este lugar. Flotando a mucha velocidad, vio por un segundo un gran dragón rojo sobrevolando el lugar que lo vio un poco sorprendido pues al parecer no había muchos visitantes por este lugar.

Ignorando el dragón gigante encontró la grieta, que ahora se encontraba cerrada. Estaba enfadado, había perdido su oportunidad. Examinando un poco mejor aquella grieta encontró que tal vez aun podía ser abierta si era forzada. Sin embargo, noto también que la grieta se empezó a cerrar lentamente, no había tiempo que perder.

Concentrando el ojo oculto en su frente y usando una sola mano para hacer un sello, uso un poder que no tuvo tiempo de explorar y aún era un novato, pero sería suficiente para romper aquella grieta.  
"¿QUIEN ERES TU?" fue lo que escucho Madara seguido de un rugido. Girando parcialmente la vista, noto que a su derecha se encontraba aquel dragón enorme que había visto hace unos instantes, parece que lo había seguido.  
" quien sea yo no es de tu incumbencia dragón " dijo regresando su concentración a la grieta que se empezaba a resquebrajar.  
"!como te atreves! ¡Soy el gran dragón rojo! ¡el más poderoso dragón entre todos!" rugió haciendo que la dimensión se sacudiera por su poder  
"¿oh? Que bien por ti, ahora largo" dijo nuevamente ignorando al dragón que se enfurecía a cada instante  
"!insolente humano!" rugió para segundos después atacar con una gran ráfaga de poder salido de su boca hacia Madara quien no se movió un pelo, que fue consumido por el rayo "ja eso te enseñara ha-" corto lo que estaba diciendo cuando noto lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Madara solo levanto una ceja, sin dejar de prestarle atención a la grieta. Había bloqueado el pilar de energía con una mano, activando el camino Petra estaba absorbiendo lentamente todo el ataque hasta que no había nada más.  
"esta energía…es muy extraña…no es Chakra pero me es muy familiar" dijo mientras sentía como el camino petra convertía aquella energía extranjera en Chakra.

El dragón estaba muy sorprendido ante la facilidad con la que su adversario había detenido uno de sus más poderosos ataques, iba a preguntar cuando vio que la grieta finalmente había sido rota y ante él había un portal hacia un mundo desconocido.

"excelente, finalmente libre" dijo antes de quedarse congelado un instante para luego sonreír sádicamente "hoy nuevamente Madara Uchiha tendrá otro mundo donde causar caos y miedo con solo su nombre" riendo cruzó el portal que se cerraba tras el  
" ¡espera!" fue el grito que escucho del dragón mientras abandonaba ese lugar tan extraño.

Mientras tanto el gran rojo solo veía como el hombre extraño había dejado la grieta dimensional y no podía sentirse preocupado. Podía sentir su poder y era enorme para alguien que lo estaba ocultando muy bien, casi parecía un hombre ordinario. Sin embargo, la verdad era otra, este sujeto era extremadamente fuerte y solo se aria más fuerte pues noto que no tenía idea de sus propios poderes. La idea de que alguien sea capaz de estar en este lugar durante un tiempo enorme sin terminar siendo borrado y/o desintegrado era solo una prueba más de su propio poder. El gran dragón rojo solo sabía una cosa, los del otro lado estaban jodidos.

Madara mientras tanto, estaba en un pequeño bosque, sin idea de en donde estaba, saliendo lentamente noto a una mujer la cual le daba de alimentar a un animal. La mujer estaba aterrada ante la vista de aquel hombre y trato de huir, pero su cuerpo no se movía y estaba paralizada, pronto perdió la conciencia al ver los ojos morados del sujeto. El Uchiha había puesto una ilusión a la mujer y usando el camino Humano, logro tener todos los recuerdos importantes de aquella mujer.

Hay pocas personas que saben de los poderes del rinnegan, pues en la historia solo hubo un par de usuarios. El camino humano es algo más que solo arrebatar el alma de un humano, este poder te permitía manipular el alma a voluntad, teniendo la capacidad de explorar en ella, así como la posibilidad de extraer cualquier cosa pegada o adherida a el alma, una habilidad muy útil pues esa es la forma en la que se puede extraer a un biju del cuerpo de un jinchuriki sin necesidad de romper el sello, habilidad usada en conjunto con las cadenas de Chakra aquella ves que capturo todas las bestias con cola, aunque también tuvo que ver mucho el camino exterior, pero solo si se tratase de bijus, con humanos normales solo se necesitaría el camino humano.

Tratando de concentrarse recopilo toda la información que había obtenido. Al parecer estaba en un país llamado Japón, para ser exactos en Kioto. Estaban en el siglo XXI y el avance de la tecnología era sorprendentemente alto. Sin embargo, sabía que algo faltaba, a pesar de tener los conocimientos avanzados de un intelectual humano de la época, la presencia del dragón le decía que este mundo tenia aún más secretos…secretos que aún tenía por descubrir.

Una de las cosas más notables que tuvo que esconder era su aspecto, era muy aterrador o extraño para los humanos, así que se volvió a su forma original, sus ojos fueron azabache nuevamente al igual que su cabello, el único problema era la ropa, era demasiado antigua para la época. Creando ropa con el poder del sabio, visto un terno completamente negro y la camisa blanca larga.

Ya lucia como un humano normal, ahora lo que necesitaba era adaptarse a este nuevo mundo y conseguir aún más información. Camino lentamente dirigiéndose a la fuente de poder más cercana, la cual se sentía como algo sacro y contaminado al mismo tiempo.

Madara se adentró en una iglesia abandonada, la cual no había nadie con excepción de una sola cosa, una mujer con 3 pares de alas. Aquella mujer lo noto entrar y solo pudo levantar una ceja ¿Quién era ese humano?  
" ¡Humano por tu estupidez ahora debes de morir!" grito la mujer antes de que fuera sorprendida por una fuerza invisible que la arrastro hacia el hombre que la apreso sujetando la garganta. La mujer se retorcía tratando de escapar, pero sentía como cada vez más el aire le faltaba y perdía el conocimiento. "s-suéltame…s-suéltame" dijo a duras penas mientras trataba desesperadamente de respirar.

La mujer miro por ultima ves a su captar y solo logro ver un par de ojos carmesí haciéndola dormir en un largo sueño. El Uchiha solo miraba a la mujer inconsciente y la arrojaba al suelo. Adentrándose a su mente con un genjutsu logro saber lo que necesitaba.

Al parecer este mundo era habitado por dioses…si dioses, aquellas "personas" patéticas que solo por tener poderes divinos se creen muy superiores se hacían llamarse dioses, muy divertido. Era un mundo sobrenatural ignorado por los humanos, los miles de posibilidades sobrenaturales habitaban este planeta y eso le emocionaba, esto sería muy divertido para él.

Para empezar, cada dios se había repartido un lugar donde su religión era más popular. Japón era reino de los dioses shinto y algún que otro aliado budista, lo mismo para la religión cristiana, hinduista y otros miles que estaban en sus respectivos lugares. Al parecer el cristianismo era el más popular en el mundo por lo que la "triada" de razas se creían el centro del universo.

Comenzamos con los diablos, seres de malicia quienes se dejaban influenciar por sus pecados capitales. Al parecer no eran del todo malos, pero él sabía mejor, todo eso era una fachada, tendría mucho sentido pues era el que más poder tenia de las 3 en la actualidad, con su sistema de piezas del mal podía rebajar a cualquier criatura a meros esclavos, era fácil suponer que aparentaban ser los buenos para que nadie tenga una excusa para ir tras ellos, una nación con tal poder sería un problema para todos, un enemigo en común, cosa que ellos no querían.

Los ángeles, los "puros" de entre la triada, a pesar que sabía que no iban a hacer nada malo por las reglas de su "dios todopoderoso" podía imaginarse que habían encontrado formas para burlar el sistema, pero si es sincero no lo cree del todo. El problema era la iglesia, que actualmente seguía sus propias doctrinas, un sistema donde los humanos usa el poder de la fe para dominar a las personas era muy usual. Con tal poder la persona líder de esa institución usaría su poder para aumentar aún más su codicia, claramente le funcionaba bien pues fieles estúpidos quienes no ven tras la fachada, dan su vida como si su dios se lo mandase, sin contar que esas palabras salían de la boca de un humano que lo mandaba a su perdición y solo para su propio beneficio.

Finalmente, los ángeles caídos, antiguos ángeles que cayeron del cielo por diferentes motivos, unos por fallas simples o errores pequeños, otros por su propia codicia y sus ansias de poder. Pero lo que los une son su mismo propósito, vengarse de sus hermanos a los que le tienen rencor. La mejor forma de describirlos son niños molestos y malcriados a los cuales no les gusta ser castigados.

Ahora con más conocimientos sabía lo que tenía que hacer, conseguiría obtener todo lo oscuro de aquella triada religiosa, el conocimiento es poder, con esa información incluso podría doblegar cualquier fuerza que se interponga en su camino, pues con unas simples palabras uno puede derribar hasta al más poderoso enemigo, eso había aprendido en su vejes.

Con una enorme sonrisa maligna dejo la iglesia partiendo a su nueva misión, una en donde aria caer a todos los imperios del mundo, pieza por pieza.

Han pasado 3 años desde ese día y ahora podía decirse que su misión había sido completada, incluso podía decir que salió mejor de lo esperado. La mejor forma de obtener información es atacando a las personas más corruptas de un sistema, los ancianos. Revisando la memoria de cada uno, copio documentos y todas las cosas más importantes y oscuras que sabía, así fue cuando obtuvo lo que aria caer a los diablos con solo una simple hoja firmada.

De los ángeles no obtuvo mucho, pues eran idiotas inocentes con un gran poder. Sin embargo, lo que obtuvo de la iglesia fue muy gratificante. Desde planes de apoderamiento mundial, hasta proyectos inhumanos e incluso robo agravado a diferentes religiones, fue increíble, no había visto tal religión corrupta en su vida, incluso los documentos del pasado estaban placados de corrupción y sangre, a pesar de las diferentes ramas de esta religión, todas estaban manchadas de sangre…unas más que otras.

Finalmente, la cereza del pastel, los ángeles caídos. De ellos obtuvo tal vez la cosa más importante hasta la fecha…el saber de Khaos Brigade. Una tercera parte de sus filas estaban en esta "organización terrorista", la cual al parecer era dirigido por Ophis, dragón del infinito. Lo más gracioso del asunto fue que de líder no tenía de nada pues cada grupo solo usaba al dragón para sus propios fines.

"Madara-sama, eso sería todo, gracias por su tiempo" dijo una mujer muy bien vestida mientras se inclinaba frente a él. Madara solo asintió y la mujer salía de la oficina. Él estaba como decía antes, en lo que sería una oficina, un despacho de jefes enorme y muy moderno para ser exactos. Mientras buscaba información se hiso un nombre entre los humanos, aquí el poder es monetario así que se aseguró de ser una de las personas más poderosas del mundo humano, con cientos de grandes compañías él tenía el 60% de la economía del mundo en sus manos e incrementaba con el tiempo.

Desidia que eso era todo, era momento de tocar el mundo sobrenatural ahora que lo sabía todo de él. Saliendo de la enorme compañía, sentado en una limosina se dirigía a su casa en Tokio, la verdad es que su verdadera casa está en Kioto, pero son detalles. Hoy se mudaría a kuoh, donde es el centro de toda la actividad paranormal de alguna manera.

Saliendo de la limosina, frente a la enorme mansión se encontraba una adolecente rubia, vestida en un elegante vestido blanco los cuales resaltaban sus atributos y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.  
"hola otou-sama" dijo inclinando su cabeza. Madara solo pudo suspirar, esta niña solo se quedó con él desde que la rescato hace un buen tiempo, desde entonces le llama padre, él sabe muy bien que no lo hace por respeto ni porque lo considere padre…es una peculiaridad de la niña.  
"Asia…empaca tus cosas, nos dirigiremos a kuoh" dijo el hombre caminando lentamente hacia la casa, la niña se inclinó nuevamente antes de seguirlo  
"como ordene otou-sama" decía antes de que subiera las escaleras rumbo a su habitación y la de él, pues sabía que también empacaría sus cosas, es otra peculiaridad de ella, parecía una criada en la casa más que un niña que se queda como una invitada.

El sin embargo se sentó planeando su próximo golpe, ambos parecían humanos normales, justo como el quería que fuesen, su identidad como el mayor magnate era un secreto para todo el mundo, solo unas pocas personas lo saben y el firmaba bajo un seudónimo, así que no tendría problemas en que lo reconozcan.

"está todo listo otou-sama" dijo mientras bajaba con facilidad unas maletas de equipaje. Él no se molestaría en ayudarla, era muy fuerte, algo como esas bolsas no serían un problema, además que, aunque intentara llevar la suya no le permitiría.  
"bien…en marcha" dijo mientras salía a su garaje y tomaba su más ideal vehículo, que era uno muy caro. Sabía que sospecharían de el por tener un auto lujoso, pero se las ingeniaría, él tenía un ego muy grande.

Así ambos se dirigieron a kuoh, llegaron muy rápido a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, un simple piso departamental con 3 habitaciones, un baño, una cocina, una sala y un comedor, todas habitaciones grandes y extensas, pero aun así algo cutres para un multimillonario. A Madara simplemente no le importaba, el viviría incluso en el parque porque no le molesta dormir sin comodidad. Asia pensaba diferente, pues ella antes era una monja, la vida lujosa que vivió con su "padre" le incomodaba a que no tiene fin, prefería un estilo de vida algo más…sencillo y esto era lo que tanto quería.

"bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, deja mis maletas en mi habitación, lo arreglare más tarde" decía mientras abría la laptop que había en un sillón y empezaba a buscar un trabajo cerca, pues se aburría estar todo el tiempo en una casa solo.  
"lo arreglare para ti otou-sama" antes que el hombre dijera algo, la adolecente corrió a toda velocidad con ambas maletas encerrándose en la habitación de su padre.

El azabache ignoro lo que acababa de pasar pues tratar con ella era imposible, no había forma de cambiarle la opinión, tenía mejores cosas que hacer en vez de perder el tiempo en una absurda conversación.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, no tardo en registrarse y mandar su hoja de vida a solicitar el empleo, como profesor de la academia Kuoh. Fue increíble la velocidad con la que respondieron, incluso podía trabajar hoy mismo como profesor de química y química cuántica.  
"otou-sama estoy lista" dijo Asia saliendo de su habitación vestida con el uniforme de kuoh.

Madara levanto una ceja ¿Por qué es tan pequeño? Tal vez hace calor, pero no es una excusa para que sea tan corto. De hecho, había un problema con esas ropas, de alguna manera con el mas mínimo jalón se desgarran, ni siquiera la ropa moderna se rompía con tal facilidad, así que para evitar problemas recreo las ropas, pero con fibras de un metal no conductor, no es que se sintiera molesto por alguien que la vea desnuda, solo que en una pelea no se puede romper distrayéndola de la batalla, además es una armadura muy funcional.

"bien, nos vamos Asia" dijo lentamente mientras se paraba y se veía en el espejo, traía sus ropas formales, el mismo terno pero con guantes negros.  
"¿ah?" dudo Asia al saber que su padre iría con ella "c-como diga otou-sama" dijo inclinándose siguiéndolo destre detrás, tartamudeando, logro recomponer su estado.

Llegaron en su lujoso auto, frente a la gran academia kuoh, llamando la atención de quienes se encontraban cerca. Asia salió con una gran felicidad pues desde hacía mucho tiempo no había interactuado con personas de su edad.

Caminando detrás de su padre no pudo evitar notar como las mujeres del lugar lo miraban con deseo, le molestaba ligeramente pues esa clase de mujeres traían problemas. Ella aún recuerda cómo fue que conoció a su "padre".

Después de ser expulsada de la iglesia, ella vago sin rumbo en las calles, sin comida, sin hogar, sin ninguna persona que le podría ayudar. Fue entonces que se encontró con los ángeles caídos, quienes se la llevaron y planearon usarla por sus grandes poderes…y también iba a ser abusada. En ese momento justo en donde las puertas de aquella iglesia abandonada se abrieron y dejo mostrar a su salvador, quien fácilmente la libero de sus captores.

Desde ese momento ella le sigue a donde sea que valla, durante estos últimos 3 años ella ha aprendido muchas cosas. Todo comenzó cuando un día encontró documentos importantes, ese día fue cuando noto que el mundo no era tan brillante como pensaba que era. Madara la encontró en su oficina leyendo los documentos y rápidamente trataba de poner escusas para que este no pensara mal. Finalmente, todo concluyo en algo, ella le ayudaría en cualquier cosa que planeara, le seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos ¿Por qué? No había una razón en concreta, solo quería ayudarlo y ayudarse a ella misma, porque también necesitaba respuestas…la respuesta correcta para tanta desesperación.

"llegamos" dijo Madara sacándola de sus pensamientos. Tocando la puerta una persona tras ella dijo que podían pasar. Ambos entraron en lo que sería la oficina del director. Ambos notaron a un director algo regordete con edad algo avanzada sonriendo.

" ¡bienvenidos! Iré al grano" dijo mientras sacaba un portafolios donde se encontraba algunos expedientes, papeles y uno en especial con su fotografía "cuando mando su hoja de vida ¡pensé que era una broma! ¿Por qué alguien con tantos logros querría ser profesor?" le pregunto al azabache que solo levanto los hombres desestimando la pregunta  
"distracción…me parece que será divertido" dijo con su voz monótona respondiendo a la pregunto  
"!le prometo que no se arrepentirá!" dijo feliz mientras sellaba y firmaba el documento haciéndolo legalmente profesor "ahora con Asia-chan, creo que ella debería de ir a el grado universitario" dijo mientras sacaba otro expediente, esta vez en él estaba la foto de la adolecente rubia "tiene estudio superiores y grandes calificaciones como para ser una estudiante de 3ero." Dijo pensativo pues él creía que esto estaba fuera de sus límites, la verdad es que esta niña ya ni siquiera necesitaba educación universitaria, prácticamente había estudiado en las mejores instituciones de Japón y sus calificaciones siempre estaban entre los primeros 5 puestos.

"no se preocupe, esto es solo para hacerlo oficial, ella necesita recorrer la vida escolar como alguien normal" el director solo asintió lentamente sus palabras, tenía razón pero…  
suspirando solo acepto sus palabras "bien como usted diga, ella será estudiante de tercero" dijo mientras firmaba los documentos faltantes "bueno…eso sería todo. Asia-chan ya sabe su clase, pero usted aún no. Su salón de clases para hacerlo más fácil es de Asia-chan así que solo debe ir con ella al aula 38-B" ambos asintieron y se despidieron saliendo de la habitación.

Ambos entonces caminaron hacia el salón que les correspondía. Abrieron la puerta y entraron. Madara podía ver a diferentes rostros, todos niños humanos…a excepción de 2 niñas. Una era una pelirroja con el cuerpo muy desarrollado, poder bajo y una firma de energía oscura, era un diablo, para ser específicos la heredera Gremory, Rías Gremory, que al parecer se llamaba de la misma forma en el mundo humano ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Era una señal para atraer a alguien a matarla?

La otra mujer tenía el cabello azul atado con un lazo naranja, ella tenía mucho más busto que la heredera. Lo más importante era la firma de energía, era mitad diablo y mitad ángel caído. Ahora, él estaba muy seguro que estas mujeres eran muy idiotas… ¿Cómo es que se les ocurre bajar un grado? Misteriosamente todos en este lugar también eran unos completos idiotas al no darse cuenta que compartían el salón con dos mujeres de grados superiores. Él sabía que el director y los profesores están siendo afectados por un hechizo ¿pero y los estudiantes? ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta de eso? Suspirando olvido este detalle y volvió hacia su clase.

"mi nombre es Uchiha Madara…su nuevo profesor" con tal presentación simple, él se retiró a colocar su maletín en la mesa del profesor al medio de toda la clase  
"!hola mi nombre es Asia!" dijo la adolecente rubia con mucha alegría "e-es u-un gusto estar con ustedes" decía tímidamente mientras se inclinaba y se sentaba en una silla

Todos los hombres miraban a la chica nueva con ojos en corazón, claro que les molestaba el nuevo profesor quien llamaba la atención de todas las mujeres…pero lo ignoraban pues la belleza de la nueva chica los volvía estúpidos.

"bien empezare la clase, pero si alguien tiene alguna pregunta sobre mí que lo diga en este instante" decía mientras escribía en la pizarra lo que sería su clase sin mirar a sus alumnos  
" ¿sensei tiene novia?" pregunto una muchacha con un rubor en su rostro al igual que muchas más  
"no" dijo simplemente mientras seguía escribiendo. Las mujeres por otro lado solo chocaron los cinco mientras sentían sus oportunidades subir  
"¿Asia-chan y que nos podías contar de ti?" le pregunto una de las chicas a Asia quien se quedó pensativa un rato  
"Madara-sensei es mi otou-sama" dijo asombrando a todo el mundo quienes no pudieron guardar su propio shock  
"EHHHHH!" grito todo el salón al saber ese detalle  
" ¡pensé que dijo que no tenía novia!" grito una de las chicas al profesor que ignoraba todo lo que pasaba  
"es adoptada" dijo simplemente haciendo suspirar a todos al conocer que no tenían lazos de parentesco "pero si tratan de pasarse de listo con ella, los matare" el hombre dejo ver un ojo azabache asustando a todos los hombres que asintieron con rapidez.

Asia por otra parte solo sonreía. Su otou-sama era siempre así con ella, por un momento no le importaba en lo absoluto…y en otros momentos la cuidaba, era muy extraño su bipolaridad, pero eso solo lo hacía más especial.

"bien, ahora con la clase" decía finalmente mientras se paraba frente a todo el mundo. Todos suspiraron pues se venía una clase muy aburrida.

"eso sería todo, el timbre ha sonado, pueden retirarse" dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas en su maletín. Todos sonrieron y salieron con mucha velocidad del salón "señorita Gremory y Himejima quédense un segundo" ambas mujeres estaban sorprendidas y asintieron con dificultad  
"¿Qué sucede Madara-sensei?" pregunto la pelirroja al hombre que seguía sin prestarles atención mirando algunas hojas  
"su profesor anterior me mando las calificaciones de todos, incluyendo el examen anterior, sus calificaciones de ambas están pésimas" decía mientras miraba que la gran mayoría de estas ni siquiera estaban respondidas  
"¿oh? Lo siento mucho Madara-sama, vera teníamos algo muy importante que hacer" decía mientras creaba una excusa creíble  
"no me importa, soy su profesor así que estas irán a su registro" las chicas solo se quedaron en shock durante un momento  
"!espere! ¿p-podemos l-llegar a un acuerdo?" tartamudeo la pelirroja tratando de evitar su mala calificación  
" ¿tú crees?" dijo el azabache clavándole la mirada  
"…no…" dijo una derrotada Rías al hombre que seguía guardando sus cosas.  
"entonces no hubieras preguntado" decías mientras tomaba finalmente sus cosas y se retiraba. Pero fue sujetado por la espalda por la chica de cabello negro, quien apretaba su considerable busto en su espalda  
"sé que podemos llegar a algo.. Madara-sensei" decía con una voz cantarina tratando de llevar el mensaje. Se sorprendió cuando este siguió caminando como si nada y se fue.

Akeno estaba impactada pues al ver su rostro noto que no le había afectado en lo absoluto. Era nuevo para ella que alguien no callera en sus encantos, menos que simplemente no le importara. Rías por otro lado estaba preocupada, pues con los profesores usaba magia para aprobar, pero con este profesor parece que no iba a funcionar, primero porque al parecer tiene una gran fuerza mental, segundo porque solo la miro una vez y el hechizo no funcionaba si no la miraba.

Madara por otro lado se encontraba molesto ¿Quién se creían esas niñas? ¿seducción? ¡era un shinobi! Estaban entrenados para toda clase de situaciones, además él no era un niño hormonal que se deja llevar por las apariencias.

"otou-sama ¿está usted molesto?" la voz de Asia le llamo la atención, la chica se encontraba en el pasillo a su derecha, llegando hacia él.  
"¿tú qué crees?" la chica solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa "entonces, vuelve a tu clase, te veré en la salida para irnos a casa" la chica solo sonrió y se inclinó para luego volver a su salón.

El hombre caminaba pensativo. Ya se encontraba en la academia, ahora solo necesita presentarse, debía de llamar la mayor cantidad de atención. Fue entonces cuando sintió muchas firmas de energía. Eran una gran cantidad de ellas, todas muy fuertes. El azabache sonrió, parece que la oportunidad acaba de caerle del cielo…literalmente. Vio entonces un pequeño papel pegado, era un aviso, hoy era el día de "trae a tus padres en el colegio", parece ser que también va a ver una reunión importante aquí.

Suspirando volvió a su próxima, clase, espera que no sea tan problemática como la anterior.

"bien ahora que todos estamos reunidos puedo declarar que la reunión de las 3 facciones acaba de empezar. Empezando con el primer tema en la lista, la ausencia de dios" los 3 líderes en ese momento empezaron a charlar sobre sus ideas de ese trágico hecho que aconteció hace mucho tiempo.

"supongo que entonces debemos de empezar la reunión" dijo Sirzechs a lo que todos empezaron a hablar sobre ese tema tan importante que acomplejaba el mundo  
"bueno no es tan difícil, la perdida de dios solo afecto el balance del mundo tal y cual conocemos, también que el sistema del cielo dejo de funcionar" dijo Azazel  
"efectivamente, el sistema creado por nuestro padre dejo de funcionar. Gracias al esfuerzo de mis hermanos en conjunto pudimos hacer que vuelva a encenderse, pero al parecer con muchos errores pues era solamente padre el que podía mantener el sistema al máximo de su capacidad así como entenderla" decía Michael a los demás quienes asintieron a sus palabras "debido a eso la gran mayoría de nuestros hermanos empezaron a caer por la pérdida de nuestro padre y la fe de los humanos también empezó a decaer cuando los milagros dejaron de presentarse con la misma fuerza que antaño" un poco triste suspiro en cansancio pues esa era la fe que les faltaba en el cielo, sin fe el sistema no funcionaría y los ángeles morirían.

"bueno…podemos solucionar ese problema con el tiempo. El mundo sigue girando aun cuando dios dejo de existir, eso significa que puede seguir existiendo si todos ponemos de nuestra parte" dijo Sirzechs a lo que los demás asintieron. Todos en conjunto empezaron a proponer soluciones para que así las 3 facciones podrían estar a la par de poder, así no habría desconfianza entre nadie.

"con eso dicho ahora otro punto importante, Rías" dijo el pelirrojo a su hermana quien asintió y se levantó preparando su explicación  
"como usted ordene Lucifer-sama" con respeto, la pelirroja empezó a relatar lo sucedido con el ataque a Kokkabiel.

Hace unos días, Kokkabiel uno de los generales de los ángeles caídos había intentado iniciar una nueva guerra asesinando a las herederas de los clanes Gremory y Sitri. Además de eso también robo las espadas Excaliburn y daño severamente a dos exorcistas de los ángeles.

"los actos cometidos por kokkabiel n o tienen nada que ver con mi facción, el junto con otros renegados fueron los que iniciaron esta rebelión o intento de guerra, vuelvo a repetir, no tiene nada que ver conmigo o mis hermanos" dicho esto los demás solo asintieron lentamente pues dudaban de eso "¿Por qué mi facción es la que menos confianza tienen?" pregunto un poco molesto

"oh no le creemos, pues tenemos información que dice que usted no tiene ningún motivo para querer una guerra" dijo Sirzechs mientras los demás asentían a esto  
"no tengo intención de querer una nueva guerra, las acciones de kokkabiel ya han sido castigadas en lo más profundo de cocito. Dijo dejando terminado ese punto  
"si, pero como usted vera, también hemos recibido información de que ha estado reuniendo propietarios con Sacred Gears, eso ya es algo que causa desconfianza a todos aquí. Finalmente, el limite fue cuando tubo al White Dragon Emperor." Dijo Michael a lo que su compañero pelirrojo asentía

"fue por el bien de mi investigación, mira si tanto les molesta les mandare partes de mi investigación a ustedes dos" con esto quedo terminado este punto y ambos líderes asintieron "mira pensé que estábamos aquí para hacer la paz, no para echarme en cara las razones por las que no tienen confianza en mí"

"eso es cierto, yo también quería proponer la paz entre los diablos y los ángeles caídos. Nosotros los serafines hemos decidido que nuestra misión es velar por los seres humano. Una guerra solo causaría caos y con ello los humanos serian destruido al igual que nuestras facciones" Michael propuso y explico sus motivos para no querer una guerra,

"yo opino lo mismo, la paz es la mejor solución para nosotros. Los diablos hemos cambiado y con el tiempo nuestra única misión es asegurar que nadie de nosotros sufra lo que hemos pasado con las primeras guerras." Dijo Sirzechs mientras era aceptado por los otros dos líderes. Parecía que la reunión estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo esperado

"ya que la situación se ha vuelto un poco más amena ¿Por qué no preguntamos a otras personas? En especial a sujetos que tienen el poder de influir el mundo" decía mientras miraba a un peli plateado cerca de su posición quien solo cerro los ojos  
"mientras pueda pelear con sujetos fuertes no tengo ningún problema" decía ahora ignorando la reunión  
"¿y qué dices tú?" le pregunto al castaño que se encontraba cerca de Rías.  
"¿yo? Bueno…no lo sé, esto es tan complicado. La vida para mi antes eran los pechos y las mujeres hermosas. Preguntarme sobre el mundo…no lo sé" dijo mientras miraba al suelo muy confuso  
"míralo de esta manera, si hay guerras no tendrías un harem. Si hay paz entonces podrás tener sexo con cualquier mujer de tu harem ¿ahora entiendes?" decía Azazel con una sonrisa al ver como el niño caía en sus perversiones  
"SI la paz es buena! ¡quiero hacer cosas ecchis con buchou!" decía mientras dejaba salir lo peor de él junto a una expresión pervertida  
"¿sabes que su hermano está aquí no?" le dijo Kiba a issei como se había dado cuenta de su error  
"!oh! ¡lo siento!" decía mientras se inclinaba pidiendo perdón por sus acciones  
"descuida fue divertido" dijo Sirzechs mientras tomaba de un té servido por su esposa grayfia "entonces creo que esto es todo, la paz entre facciones es-" dijo antes de escuchar como tazas caían al suelo así como el recipiente donde estaba el té.

Girando toda la vista vieron a una aterrada grayfia mirando hacia la puerta del lugar. Todos pudieron ver a un hombre acompañado de una figura adolecente, pocos lo reconocieron pero los que si estaban muy sorprendidos  
" ¡¿Madara-sensei?!" gritaron los estudiantes de kuoh al reconocer al hombre acompañado de su hija  
"¿Madara?" pregunto con duda Sirzechs , el estaría despreocupado si no fuera por dos razones, la forma en la que entro en la reunión sin alertar a ningún guardia y la respuesta de su esposa al ver al sujeto ¿acaso lo conocía?

"! humano tu-!" dijeron los guardias cercanos a la puerta antes que gritaran de dolor y se desmallaran sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza. Esta vez todos se alarmaron pues el sujeto era muy peligroso.

Pronto todos se sorprendieron cuando Grayfia se empezó a retroceder hasta ocultarse detrás de Sirzechs. Todos los alumnos estaban muy confundidos y aterrados pues aquella mujer, la diabla más fuerte tenía miedo a algo.  
"¿oh? Nos vemos de nuevo mujer diablo" dijo Madara haciendo que la mujer se estremezca por su voz  
"¿Quién eres tú y como conoces a Grayfia?" pregunto un enojado Sirzechs al sujeto quien no respondió  
"oni-sama él es nuestro nuevo maestro, Madara" dijo mientras no quitaba la vista de su maestro "pero…yo pensé que era un humano normal, de hecho ¡es un humano normal! ¡sin poderes!" dijo histérica mientras no dejaba de ver a ambos  
"Rías…aléjate de esto" dijo Sirzechs mientras la chica asentía lentamente y se retiraba lejos de ellos.

Los líderes de cada facción, los cuales sumándolos eran 6 en total miraban al sujeto haciendo una fila frente a él  
"yo no vine por un baile, si eso fuera el caso todos estarían muertos" dijo calmadamente mientras ocultaba sus manos en sus bolsillos  
"tienes demasiadas agallas para-" "!Sirzechs cuidado!" grito la mujer mientras jalaba fuera del camino a su esposo " ¡Grayfia!" grito al ver como la mujer fue empalada por muchas estacas negras. Todos abrieron los ojos en shock al ver como la mujer caía al suelo respirando agotadamente, no podían ver ninguna sola herida en su cuerpo  
"t-tranquilo…e-es s-solo u-una i-ilusión…e-estoy b-bien" decía pero fue interrumpida por ella misma que escupió sangre al suelo  
"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" pregunto un confundido y sorprendido Ajuka quien solo de un momento a otro Grafía empujo a Sirzechs por alguna razón desconocida  
"…lanzo una poderosa ilusión, lo suficiente como-" decía pero no pudo terminar mientras escupía más sangre "lo suficiente como para que el cuerpo piense que en realidad pasó…pase lo que pase...no le miren a los ojos…lo siento Sirzechs-sama pero…yo soy una inútil en estos momentos…" decía mientras caía de rodillas y temblaba en el suelo.  
" ¡maldito!" grito el castaño quien fue el primero en lanzarse hacia el enemigo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera usar su Sagred gear, fue atraído por una poderosa fuerza de gravedad que lo llevo a las garras de su enemigo  
"interesante poder niño…pero no mereces tenerlo" dijo mientras lo soltaba issei veía como este flotaba en el aire sin poder moverse. Luego vio con horror como el sujeto introducía su mano en su pecho causándole mucho dolor.

Pronto todos los lideres reaccionaron y trataron de ayudar, pero entonces una barrera naranja se interpuso entre ellos e issei  
"lo siento pero otou-sama está ocupado" dijo Asia mientras estiraba sus manos e impedía el acceso. Sirzechs lanzo su más poderoso esfera de la destrucción, pero vio con asombro como desapareció cuando toco la barrera.  
"Ddraig ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó el niño mientras sentía como su cuerpo ardía, en su subconsciente veía al dragón que también estaba luchando para mantenerse en ese mundo  
"ese humano e-está extrayéndome de tu cuerpo" decía difícilmente mientras veía como su cuerpo se desvanecía "l-lo siento compañero pero…si sigo luchando tu morirías…lo siento" decía mientras desaparecía completamente  
"DDRAIG" grito con desesperación al ver como su compañero desaparecía de su mente

Mientras que en el otro mundo todos veían como en menos de tres segundos, el azabache retiraba su mano sacando de su pecho un guante rojo y caían 8 piezas de ajedrez.  
"muy mala suerte niño" decía mientras rompía el guante desapareciendo en moléculas de energía verde y pisaba las piezas del mal destruyéndolas.  
"acaba de…" decía ajuka en shock al ver su creación siendo destruidas, jamás había pensado que se podían quitar o mucho menos destruir. También en que acababa de extraer un Longino como si nada, incluso sin matar a su antiguo usuario.

Entonces la barrera desapareció como la niña con una sonrisa se colocaba a la espalda de Madara quien avanzaba hacia los líderes.  
" ¡qué has hecho con mi sacred Gear!" grito el castaño furioso al azabache  
"fácil...lo he dispersado. Probablemente en 100 o 200 años vuelva a aparecer pero con otro usuario" decía mientras ignoraba al castaño  
" ¡eres un maldito!" decía mientras corría hacia el tratando de golpearlo con una fuerza humana normal. Pero fue recibido por la rubia quien sin mucho esfuerzo lo manda a volar chocándolo con una pared para terminar desmayado "niño humano estúpido" decía el azabache mientras miraba al inconsciente castaño "eso me hace recordar, no pierdan su tiempo tratando de hacerlo diablo de nuevo, no va a funcionar" decía mientras se paraba frente a los líderes a la distancia que él quería.  
"ISSEI" gritaron sus amigos al ver el estado del niño, corriendo a ayudarle

"¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¡responde ahora!" grito el pelirrojo quien miraba con mucha más intensidad al azabache. No puede creer que acababa de perder a su más poderoso aliado en solo 3 segundos, no tuvo tiempo ni de evitar que lo haga. Ahora miraba al nuevo con otros ojos, lo había subestimado y por eso ahora todos sus planes ya no servían de nada.  
"¿Quién soy yo? La niña ya te lo dijo, soy Madara Uchiha y vengo a advertirles a todos ustedes…" decía mientras sacaba sus manos de sus bolsillos  
"¿advertirnos? ¿¡de que!?" grito Serafal furiosa al azabache  
"de quien más…de mi por supuesto. Cuando escuché que hacían una fiesta no pude evitar pensar en invitarme a mí mismo. Aquí estoy…tratando de advertirles de mí y me reciben de la peor forma" decía mientras de la nada, esferas negras aparecían en su espalda y creaban una silla del mismo material para él, donde tomo asiento "además vine a devolver algo a todos ustedes" decía mientras las mismas esferas negras aparecían frente a los 3 líderes, cada uno se abrió dejando caer en sus manos 2 expedientes.

Todos estaban muy intrigados por los expedientes, sin embargo antes que alguien los lea Grayfia los congelo haciéndolos pedazos.  
"nuevamente haces lo mismo…eres un estorbo" decía mientras miraba a la mujer que se había recuperado lo suficiente para ponerse en pie  
"sé lo que tratas de hacer ¡no lo permitiré!" decía mientras en sus manos se concentraba una gran cantidad de poder, a su alrededor las cosas se pusieron tan heladas que el mismo suelo se rajaba.  
"¿Grayfia que haces?¿porque lo conoces?" preguntaba su esposo muy confundido con todo lo que pasaba  
"él es…no hay palabras para describirlo, solo es muy fuerte. El irrumpió en el palacio gremory hace unos meses antes. Fue el quien robo nuestros documentos importantes" Sirzechs ahora entendía "lo siento…quise decírselo pero…si le decía el soltaría toda esa información" el pelirrojo asintió, ella hiso lo correcto  
"¿Qué documentos? ¿de qué están hablando?" pregunto un confundido Michael a los otros dos líderes, pues tanto Azazel como Sirzechs estaban mirando muy furiosos al azabache  
"yo robe documentos importantes, lo más oscuro de cada facción. Esas capetas estaban repletas de cada cosa que han hecho y están haciendo a sus espaldas. Obviamente no quieren que salga a la luz pues dejaría manchada sus carreras respectivas" respondió la duda del ángel rubio quien miraba a sus compañeros algo molesto  
"¿Qué significa esto Sirzechs?" pregunto molesto mirando a dagas al pelirrojo. Este simplemente no le miraba e ignoro la pregunta

Valí lucifer, miraba al nuevo bajo otra luz, parece ser que había otra persona quien disfrutaba de una buena batalla, pues al parecer estaba muy emocionado con enfrentar a los seres más poderosos del mundo. El en un principio iba a lanzarse a batallar contra el antes que issei, pero luego de ver que paso contra su rival decidió no meterse, sobre todo porque su compañero dragón le repetía una y otra vez que se mantenga alejado.

"¿cosas oscuras? ¡Nosotros los diablos no hemos hecho nada!" grito Rías mirando muy enfadada al azabache quien solo le dirigía una mirada divertida  
"¿ah así? Solo diré un par de palabras…genocidio nekomata" decía con una sonrisa maligna. La Loli de cabellos blancos solo abrió los ojos cuando escucho eso  
"Genocidio….¿nekomata?" pregunto mirando a Madara quien solo sonrió ante la pregunta.  
"los diablos iniciaron un genocidio contra la raza nekomata cuando el antiguo maestro de tu hermana, fuese asesinado por esta mientras evitaba que el diablo te usara en sus experimentos. Los diablos usaron esto como excusa para iniciar el genocidio, tú estás viva porque Sirzechs creía que serás buena para el título nobiliario de su hermana, además que en un futuro tu engendrarías a tus hijos dentro de la facción diablo, otorgándoles más poder" la niña solo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su mente no podía procesar tanta información  
" ¡es mentira! ¡nosotros los diablos nunca haríamos eso!" dijo furiosa Rías mientras miraba a su hermano y los demás satanes, se decepciono cuando vio que intentaban ocultar sus rostros "¿Por qué?" pregunto sin señal de vida en su voz mientras miraba a su hermano  
" tu" dijo señalando a Akeno quien miraba preocupada a su líder " ¿sabías que no fue realmente tu clan quien pidió tu cabeza? la iglesia quería matarte para así poder obtener algo que esta sellado en ti, por tu madre, algo muy importante. Fue fácil para ellos manipular las mentes de un clan que se venía a su propia ruina. Tu padre se quedó peleando con los miembros de tu clan y exorcistas mientras dejaba que tu huyas, parece ser que eso también lo sabían los diablos pues justo en ese momento fue cuando el satán carmesí decidió sacar a su hermana de paseo. También te borraron la memoria sobre la parte en donde tu padre te ayudaba, por eso es que, en tu mente, tu padre nunca fue a ayudarte" esta vez Akeno callo de rodillas mientras se cubría los oídos tratando de ignorar lo que escuchaba, no podía aceptarlo, no podía creerlo.

" ¡silencio!" grito Kiba mientras lo miraba con mucho odio al ver como su pequeña familia se separaba  
" niño tu…realmente no sabes con quien estabas viviendo. Tú tienes familia, tienes un hermano pequeño" Kiba abrió los ojos en shock "o bueno…tenias…" dijo mientras dejaba eso ultimo a la deriva  
" ¡¿Qué tratas de decir?! ¡responde!" grito mientras se desesperaba por una respuesta  
"tus padres sabían lo que realmente ocurría contigo durante el proyecto de espadas sagradas. De hecho, sufrieron mucho al saber todo lo que te pasaba…pero no tenían opción, la iglesia le pagaba las medicinas a tu hermano quien sufría de una enfermedad mortal, pero…fueron ellos quienes le enfermaban. Cuando el proyecto termino, no necesitaban más a tu hermano así que lo mataron. Tus padres se suicidaron al saber que sus hijos habían muerto…que lastima" decía mientras de su bolsillo tiraba dos imágenes, una de él y su familia completa, la otra de sus padres ahorcados.

Kiba lloraba con mucho dolor al ver la segunda imagen donde sus padres estaban colgados, no podía créelo…su odio había nublado su juicio, los verdaderos culpables no eran los directores del proyecto…eran quienes seguían manteniendo el proyecto…ahora lo tenía claro, el verdadero culpable fue la iglesia, todo su dolor fue culpa de la iglesia.

"podría hacer esto todo el día y nunca me aburriría de ver la desesperación que trae la verdad" decía mientras se reía ligeramente al ver el estado de Kiba.  
"!M-maldito!" grito el ahora despierto issei quien miraba como sus amigos miraban cabizbajos y sin esperanzas "nosotros somos amigos… ¡no caeremos en tus engaños!" grito mientras lograba ponerse de pie  
"¿amigos? ¿llamas a ese intento de esclavismo como amistad? Muy divertido" decía mientras se reía del idiota niño "que sabes tu de amistad, ni siquiera has vivido lo suficiente como para saber de amistad…sobre todo cuando tu amistad empezó con traición" dijo mientras miraba ahora a la pelirroja quien bajo la mirada  
" ¡que tratas de decir!" grito un molesto issei  
"¿no te parece un poco extraño que justo en el momento que mueras ella aparezca? Nada es coincidencia, niño…todo estaba planeado" issei se quedó sin palabras "tu maestra…incluso la heredera Sitri sabían de los ángeles caídos desde hace mucho tiempo. Pudieron hacer algo para evitar que murieses, ellas sabían que la tal Yuma era un ángel caído…pero no te ayudaron, era parte del plan de rías para que te reviviera como diablo y tu estés agradecido por una segunda oportunidad de vida, finalmente obtener tu lealtad incondicional, simple, fácil y eficiente" dijo mientras vio la cara de desesperación del castaño, parece ser que algo que razón había entrado en su cabeza.

El miraba como el niño se llenaba de furia y simplemente parecía haber unido todos los puntos, el simplemente corrió y salió de la habitación por la puerta de su espalda ignorando los gritos de Rías. El simplemente levanto una ceja, claramente toda la gran mayoría de demonios con títulos nobiliarios era una farsa, esperando el momento oportuno para obtener un esclavo más. Ese plan era muy similar al que hiso con óbito, lo salvo, le dio su confianza, lo manipulo para seguir un camino que él había trazado, funciona muy bien, sobre todo con personas estúpidas que no piensan antes de actuar.

"¡vamos a cerrar tu maldita boca!" grito un furioso Sirzechs mientras soltaba su enorme poder inundando la habitación completa mientras disparaba muchas esferas de la destrucción, seguido de lanzas sagradas y la magia de los restantes satanes, pero nuevamente la barrera naranja bloqueo los ataques negando su poder desapareciéndolas.

"buen trabajo Asia, veo que el entrenamiento fue muy…lucrativo" dijo al ver como el ataque conjunto de todos había sido cancelado  
"gracias otou-sama" dijo inclinándose y sonriendo ante el alago

"¿Cómo es posible? ¡no tiene sentido!" grito Rías al ver como el ataque en conjunto más poderoso no había resultado  
" …Dios bíblico realmente era muy inteligente, pero dotando a todos sin distinción con armas no era algo muy inteligente…sobre todo cuando no vio la verdadera naturaleza de lo que había regalado" dijo con una sonrisa a la expectativa de todos  
" Azazel…¿qué quiere decir?" pregunto Michael a su hermano quien parecía muy sorprendido  
" yo tampoco tengo ninguna idea.." pregunto igual de confundido al ver que había alguien con conocimientos superiores que el sobre Sacred Gears

"los Sacred gears son un arma muy letal…pero tiene muchas fallas, en especial el control del límite…los sacred Gears evolucionan..." dijo sorprendiendo al grupo "un arma que en un principio podía curar sin distinción… ¿pero realmente su poder es la curación?" pregunto ahora dejando entender al ángel caído quien acababa de entender que sacred gear tenía la niña

" ** _Twilight Healing_** , pero no se supone que debiera tener un poder como ese" dijo ahora Michael cortando a Azazel quien iba a decir lo mismo  
"¿la conoces?" preguntó el ángel caído a su hermano quien asintió tristemente  
" era una monja…" con eso dijo todo, una exiliada de la iglesia  
" exacto, su Sacred Gear es **_Twilight Healing_** , pero no vieron su verdadera naturaleza, tiene tal vez el poder más grande que ha creado su Dios…tiene el poder de manipular el tiempo" ahora todos estaban en shock  
" ¡imposible! ¡no es un longino como **_Forbidden Balor View_**!" grito Azazel intentando entender cómo es posible todo esto, fue cuando la realidad llego ante sus ojos "la muerte de dios…" ahora todo tenía sentido "el Sacred Gear permitía que el lanzador retrocediera en el tiempo las heridas que tenía una persona, por eso no restauraba la estamina…padre eres un genio.." dijo maravillado el ángel caído al ver la verdad detrás del artefacto  
" bingo" dijo con una sonrisa el azabache "sin las limitaciones, el sacred gear ya no tenía una utilidad, ahora tenía infinitas utilidades…las cuales explote al máximo, es mi pequeño orgullo" dijo mientras miraba a la adolecente rubia quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

"bueno, pero dejando eso de lado, venia también por otra razón, hay una organización que ha llamado mi atención…una organización terrorista" decía mientras mira detenidamente al ángel caído que solo sudo ligeramente ante lo que se refería  
"…Khaos Brigade…" esas palabras fueron escuchadas por todos  
"¿Khaos Brigade? ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó el pelirrojo a el ángel caído quien solos soltó un suspiro cansado  
"es una organización conformada por facciones que tienen objetivos diferentes, entre ellas están la facción de los antiguos mouh, la de los héroes y muchas otras más, es un grupo enorme liderado por el ser más poderoso de este mundo…Ophis, dragón del infinito" nuevamente todos estaban en shock al escuchar esto, algunos por escuchar el nombre de viejos enemigos entre la lista.

"si…me han causado problemas y es una plaga que quiero eliminar. Sobre todo, cuando una facción en general tiene un objetivo diferente al mío, un estorbo que debe de ser eliminado…" decía mientras recuerda a un hombre con 12 alas y un grial en sus manos.  
"¿Qué problemas tienes? Podrías solo ir y matarlo en vez de hacer todo esto" decía Ajuka quien se preguntaba porque todo esto show  
"podría…pero es más divertido de esta forma" dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento "oh me olvidaba, deben de dejar este lugar lo más rápido que puedan, este lugar ya no les pertenece" decía mientras estaba ves miraba a la pelirroja. "esto no es territorio diablo…ustedes han invadido territorios de otro panteón" la pelirroja estaba ves miraba al azabache tratando de comprender lo que decía

"niña…te han mentido toda tu vida. Este lugar era una base de los demonios para atacar contra una posible guerra con los Yokais por el caso del genocidio nekomata. Este lugar fue invadido expulsando a los yokais residentes de este lugar antes de hacerlo territorio demonio" dejando que la niña absorba toda la información "y cuando digo expulsar me refiero a que los mataron" en los documentos oficiales sale que hubo un enfrentamiento no violento y que fueron expulsados. Pero en el verdadero relataba que había hecho un ataque sorpresa eliminando rápidamente a todos los Yokais de la zona, no importan si eran niños, mujeres o ancianos.

"¡¿PORQUE?!" le grito a su hermano quien se estremeció ante su voz "¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ME HAS MENTIDO?!" el hombre solo bajaba la cabeza tratando de no mirar a su hermana. La pelirroja giro su vista ahora a su amiga quien también tenía una mirada triste "TU SABIAS DE ESTO ¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTES?" le grito a su amiga quien tampoco le respondió  
"¿Qué querías que te dijera? Tú estabas muy feliz estando aquí, pensabas que estabas haciendo lo correcto ¿querías que te dijera que nosotros somos lo villanos? ¿Qué habíamos matado a todos solo para apoderarnos de una triste tierra? ¿QUE DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO HABIA SANGRE INOCENTE EN NUESTROS PIES?" grito la niña mientras en su rostro había lágrimas.

Sona se limpiaba lentamente las lágrimas, ella no fue como Rías, sospechaba mucho de todo esto e hiso su propia investigación, no le gusto lo que encontró. Desde ese momento callo todo lo relacionado y trataba de olvidar lo que sabía, incluso en sus sueños, su conciencia le carcomía pues estaban pisando tierras de alguien más…machadas en sangre inocente. Pero debía de ser fuerte, tenía que encontrar una manera de arreglar esto y sentirse menos culpable.

"tú eres el demonio que honro a esas almas caídas "dijo llamando la atención de todos "Fue la heredera Sitri que un día llego al cementerio y coloco un monumento con todos los nombres de los inocentes, cada semana sale llevando flores pidiendo perdón en nombre de su gente, un acto muy honorable" esta ves todos se sentían muy mal, una niña cargando con el peso de la responsabilidad culpa de los mayores  
"…Sona-tan…" dijo Serafall viendo con los ojos llorosos a su hermana quien miraba triste el suelo. Las acciones de ella y sus compañeros solo han empeorado la cosa, fue su culpa que su hermana sufriera tanto. Todo era su culpa.  
"…kaicho…" fue lo que dijeron su título nobiliario al ver el estado roto de su maestra y amiga. Ellos no tenían idea de que la pasaba tan mal, ni siquiera su reina quien la conocía mejor que nadie.

"Creo que es todo, ya he terminado con lo que tenía que decir..." con esto el hombre se empezó a retirar pero fue detenido por los líderes que le rodearon  
"si crees que después de todo eso te dejaremos ir estas muy equivocado" dijo el pelirrojo junto a los demás que también le habían rodeado, incluso Grayfia. Todos sabían que este hombre era muy peligroso, mejor era acabar aquí y ahora antes de que se vuelva un problema mayor  
"¿enserio creen que podrán conmigo en ese estado? **_Shinra Tensei_** …" dijo con calma la técnica y con un chasqueo de sus dedos, todos los lideres fueron expulsados y una enorme explosión consumo el lugar abriendo el techo y destrozando paredes.

Los líderes aún estaban en la habitación, pero adoloridos, mientras que los diablos más jóvenes y los guardias habían salido volando. Pronto llegaron los refuerzos, muchos ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos por igual tratando de ayudar a sus líderes respectivos.

"he dicho que no he venido a bailar, no inicien una batalla que no puedan ganar, no ahora por lo menos" dijo para todos quienes adoloridos no podían afirmar que tenía razón. Al estar en el mundo humano sus poderes debían de ser suprimidos, ahora no estaban en su máxima capacidad, debían de estar en el inframundo o los infiernos para poder soltar todo su poder sin miedo.

"retírense…no podemos hacer nada, no en nuestro estado" con esto los guardias de mala gana retrocedieron y se pusieron a los lados. Antes de que cualquiera dijera nada, una barrera fue alzada y el lugar quedo petrificado, así como todos los guardias y adolecentes débiles quedaron petrificados.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Michael al ver como los satanes, Azazel y el eran los únicos no afectados por aquella magia extraña, sin embargo, también noto que su guardia, Irina y la antes exorcista Xenovia tampoco se encontraban afectadas. Otro que no se vio afectado para su sorpresa fue Kiba quien tenía una espada santo demoniaca en sus manos, tal se debía a las espadas que poseían.  
"debe de ser el **_Forbidden Balor View_** , han capturado al niño Vampiro" dijo Azazel reconociendo el Sacred Gear

Es entonces cuando del cielo vieron como muchos círculos de transportación se abrieron dejando pasar a muchos magos(a) y otros ángeles caídos e incluso diablos cayendo en una emboscada quienes derribaban a los petrificados guardias.

"veo que tienen un problema…no les vendría mal una pequeña ayuda…Asia" dijo el azabache mientras la adolecente asentía. La rubia centro sus manos en su pecho, mientras el anillo que poseía empezó a resplandecer en un brillo verde y estallo en naranja. Fue en ese entonces que la misma realidad se rompía dejando ver que la paralización del tiempo en el lugar había acabado. Los guardias ahora no petrificados reaccionaron rápido y empezaron una batalla contra los intrusos.

"es nuestra oportunidad, valí empieza el contraataque" dijo Azazel al chico de pelo plateado que con una sonrisa se lanzó hacia los intrusos ahora envuelto en una armadura mecánica blanca, había activado su **_Balance Breaker._**

"¡oni-sama! tengo que ir por Gasper, ¡lo liberare de las garras del enemigo!" dijo Rías con decisión mirando a sus otras amigos que asintieron  
"bien pero ve con cuidado" dijo el pelirrojo mientras veía a su hermana asentir con seriedad e ir con su grupo a ayudar a su amigo.

"parece que no va según lo planeado" se escuchó una voz saliendo de un circulo de teletransporte mágico. Era una mujer con gafas de altura con una voluptuosa figura.  
"¡Katerea Leviatán! ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto furiosa Serafall mientras veía a su antigua enemiga de una guerra pasada en ese mismo lugar.  
"¿tú para que crees? Vengo a matarlos a ti y a Sirzechs por la deshonra que nos trajeron ustedes a los diablos, pagaran por todo, impostores" dijo la mujer mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

"veo que no se han tardado mucho tiempo, bien eso sería todo, Asia nos vamos" dijo el azabache mientras le daba se daba la vuelta y se alejaba del lugar, pero fue detenido por una ráfaga de poder demoniaco que lo detuvo de su salida pues iba directo hacia él. Pero levantando la mano lo absorbió para el asombro de todos. Este giro su vista hacia la mujer y levanto su brazo en su dirección.

"eres un estorbo" Katarea pronto fue lanzada por una enorme presión gravitatoria hacia una increíble distancia, así como todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. "hmp es una inútil" decía mientras cerraba sus ojos y se retiraba nuevamente, dejando el campo de batalla en lo que parecía ser una grieta dimensional negra.

La grieta se cerró y todo lo que paso después no le importo en lo más mínimo, ya había logrado lo que quería, ahora es solo cuestión de esperar.  
"otou-sama ¿Por qué hiso todo eso?" pregunto la rubia mientras le seguía, se encontraban de camino a su residencia como ambos querían caminar un poco.  
"fácil, quiero que mi nombre se quede gravado en sus mentes, me teman y me vean como una gran amenaza, cuando eso pase entonces podre tener un digno enemigo" dijo con una sonrisa. Lo mejor de enfrentar facciones, es que se pueden unir y hacer un gran frente….frente que destruiría completamente…a pesar de lo divertido que sería…el premio mayor era otro "quiero enfrentarme al dragón del infinito" dijo sorprendiendo a la adolecente rubia  
"¿estás seguro que puedes vencerla? No la llaman el ser más poderoso por nada" pregunto preocupada, pues enfrentarse a tal enemigo suena descabellado  
"la arrogancia es sino la forma en la que demuestro mi confianza en mis habilidades, el poder que tengo en mis manos respaldan mis palabras, yo ganare" dijo mientras decía con seguridad la conclusión de aquella batalla.  
"¿crees que esos extraños nos estaban diciendo la verdad sobre el poder de Ophis? No es que duda de su poder, pero…no confió en esos sujetos" dijo recordando una situación muy particular hace 6 meses.  
"Descuida, estaban diciendo la verdad" dijo mientras recordaba cuando flotaba en la grieta dimensional "yo vi al gran rojo ante mis ojos hace algún tiempo, si comparamos lo que vi y la información que nos dieron, no cabe duda que realmente estaban diciendo la verdad" Asia asentía lentamente, esta clases de preguntas no suele hacerlas pues su padre no las respondería, pero ve que esta de muy buen humor y lo aprovechaba al máximo, satisfaciendo su propia curiosidad.

"no puedo creer que esos sujetos realmente estuvieran diciendo la verdad….entonces todo lo que dijeron…"dijo mientras temblaba ante el recuerdo de aquello que presencio hace un tiempo  
"sin duda de que es verdad…" dijo Madara mientras recordaba tres siluetas en la oscuridad. Una era esbelta, con los ojos carmesí y una sonrisa inquietante en su rostro, el segundo era el más grande entre todos, era robusto y muy musculoso, tenía también un par de ojos rojos pero su expresión era de seriedad, el ultimo era el más pequeño en comparación, tenía un ojo rojo y el otro era azul, su expresión no demostraba nada, era inexistente, reflejando la falta de sentimientos "parece que este mundo está repleto de diversión ¿no lo crees? ¿Asia?" pregunto a su hija adoptiva que solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.  
"es cierto otou-sama" dijo mientras miraba el cielo estrellado ahora oscuro, pues llevaban tiempo caminando "¿que nos deparará el futuro? Sea lo que sea no tengo miedo, no mientras este a su lado" dijo con una sonrisa  
"no te pongas sentimental Asia" el azabache suspiro cansado, la niña nunca dejo de perder ese grado de sentimentalismo...no es que quisiera que no lo tenga, su corazón humano es lo que le ayuda a mantenerse cuerdo en el infinito poder que ahora poseía.

La noche presagiaba lo que se avecinaba, pero depende de las decisiones que tomen, el destino de este mundo se verá influenciada, los cambios son permanentes y con ello vendrán nuevas eras de caos. Pero…nunca se sabe que es lo que ocurrirá, sobre todo cuando hay un extraño viniendo de otro mundo.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- ¿FIN? _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 ** _En el siguiente capítulo…._**

 _"_ _¿quiénes son ustedes?"  
"¿Quiénes somos? Somos iguales que tú, déjame adivinar, ¿poder infinito? ¿genocidio? ¿planes para dominar el mundo? ¿ganaste y ahora no sabes qué hacer? Si…somos iguales que tu…también venimos de otras tierras...pero a diferencia de ti, nosotros no llegamos por accidente"  
….._

 _"_ _Otou-sama….no debemos de confiar en estas personas…"  
"¿oh? Bueno la niña tiene razón…pero si no puedo confiar en nosotros ¿no debería de desconfiar de ti también?"_

 _…_ _._

 _"_ _Ahahaha muy divertido, esperamos volverlo a ver Uchiha Madara, disfrute de este mundo al igual que nosotros lo hicimos en su tiempo…sobre todo cuando quedan tan pocos dioses por matar…una pena…bueno adiós…Ahahahaha"  
"ellos….¿ellos mataron a todos en la Gran guerra?"  
…..._

 _"_ _¡Madara! ¡bastardo"  
"muévete niño, sigo siendo tu profesor"_

 _…_ _.._

 _"…_ _.entonces…¿tú eres Uchiha Madara del que tanto se habla?...únete a mi…o serás destruido…"  
"Eso es lo que esperaba escuchar Ophis…bailemos…"_

 ** _Eso y mucho más en…_**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- FIN (ESTA VES DE VERDAD) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 **¿Qué porque tiene adelantos de un segundo capítulo si ya dije que no lo iba a ser? No tengo ni idea, ya sabes…como dar una pequeña esperanza de un segundo capítulo que nunca vendrá…si lo se fue innecesario…pero es por si alguna vez entro nuevamente a leerlo y recuerdo en donde lo dejo y cual era mi base argumental…ósea para guiarme cuando ya no me acuerde de que trataba :v**

 **Con eso dicho espero ver esto gran cap. pronto…cuando me termine de ver Dxd supongo…aunque con tanto fanservice que me moleste no creo terminarlo…así que hasta la otra.**


	2. Chapter 2: (fragmento)

**Este capítulo lo escribí el mismo día que me dio ganas de hacerlo al ver otros nuevos comentarios que seguían apoyándolo incluso cuando ya no había mas esperanzas. Sigo sin verme DXd por…razones que creo ya he dicho y no me gustaría repetir. Vuelvo a repetir, este Cap. podría tener un montón de errores, no será largo, hace mucho tiempo deje de escribir 10k por capitulo.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero decirles es, cuando los comentarios son muy cortos, por lo general yo los leo rápidos y paso de ellos, los tomo en cuenta y todo, pero como son cortos no me atraen mucho la atención. si quieren que su voz y sus pensamientos sean escuchados e incluso respondidos alguna vez, escriban regular.**

 **No se cuento sacare otro capítulo, tal vez a finales del próximo año (:D) o incluso, si tiene apoyo (que lo ha tenido y poderosamente lo sigue teniendo). Podría salir dentro de un futuro no muy lejano. Realmente mi problema es que no sé qué más escribir, se suponía que era de un solo capitulo y…realmente no sé qué escribir después (ahí va otra razón para comentarios largos, DEN IDEAS).**

 **Dicho esto, solo publicare un pequeño fragmento del capítulo, ya que este en su totalidad, se ha perdido o borrado, tendré que escribirlo de nuevo. Publicare este pedazo para hacerles saber que aún estoy trabando en él.**

 **MAS COMENTARIOS SI QUIEREN EL COMPLETO :v (es broma :D)**

* * *

 **Road to chaos**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Madara es lanzado hacia un nuevo mundo luego de haber escapado en el último segundo del control de Zetsu negro, quien se había revelado contra él. Varado en la Grieta Dimensional, logra salir y llegar al mundo de DXD, donde vivirá una aventura, donde pondrá el mundo sobrenatural en un completo caos y enseñará lo que es el verdadero poder.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** _Desconocido_ _ **(fragmento)**_

* * *

"mouu" dijo una resignada Asia, jugando con un pequeño muñeco en su habitación "Madara-sama se olvidó de mi" estaba algo molesta, ya que quería ver a mas dioses a lo largo de su camino, algo que actualmente se le fue frustrado por su padre adoptivo.

Se sentó sobre su cama, mirando su habitación en aburrimiento. No había nada que hacer en horas antes que siquiera llegara, sabía que su padre se iría a malgastar energía a algún lado de este mundo y luego vendría, así que tenía mucho tiempo libre hasta entonces.

Una idea brillo en su cabeza. sin la supervisión de su padre, podría hacer cosas que se le han sido suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso, cosas que eran a la par de divertidas, interesantes "Madara-sama dijo que no debía hacerlo" recordó sus palabras y su fuerte regaño de ese entonces, incluso fue castigada una semana "pero madara-sama no está aquí…" decía con una sonrisa burlona, reconociendo su juguetona personalidad.

Con la risa de un niño, salta fuera de la cama y se dirige a la sala de estar, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Todavía en su habitación, se vio con enorme brillo de colocar naranja que luego paso a una explosión de luz. Un par de segundos después, se podían oír el murmullo de una gran cantidad de personas, adolecentes que parecían tener la misma voz en particular, para que luego la imagen se cortara de golpe, con un ruido en seco.

* * *

"es un gusto estar charlando de igual a igual con una diosa, es bueno saber que todavía hay algo de respeto entre los seres divinos" fue lo que dijo Madara mientras bebía calmadamente el té que había obtenido hace unos momentos por un vasallo. La habitación en donde estaban, tenía la temática de japonesa tradicional, resaltando los diferentes adornos sintoístas de alrededor.

La Diosa frente a él, no respondió a sus palabras y simplemente imito su gesto bebiendo el té, tratando de calmar sus nervios "yo estoy muy agradecida con su apoyo en todo este caos. No se nos fue posible encargarnos de este problema con la facción diablo, tienen demasiado poder" admitió la mujer mientras suspiraba cansada de todos los problemas que tenía.

"al contrario, no fue nada realmente" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, aun con los ojos cerrados "había que cortarles las alas a los pequeños murciélagos" dijo analíticamente deletreando cada palabra con suma paciencia "estaban volando demasiado alto, querían llegar a los cielos donde solo uno dios puede" la mujer se sintió nerviosa ante la elección de palabras, ya que sabía perfectamente que ella no era considerada un dios para él, incluso si así lo decía.

"claro" dijo entre dientes, intentando no refutar sus palabras y llegar a una discusión acalorada. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver un par de mujeres más, que tenían rasgos de zorro en ellas, protegiendo a alguien que parecía ser una mujer con nueve colas en su espalda, que vestía de forma muy formal y ceremonial, al igual que la diosa frente a él.

"inari, puedo suponer" fueron las palabras del azabache, sin siquiera darle una mirada, sabiendo que la mujer ya se había sentado cerca de su hermana y sus guardias "es un honor que este en esta reunión…pero debo admitir que estoy decepcionado" admitió un poco triste el Uchiha, jugando aburrido con su bebida "estaba esperando a alguien más fuerte como Sussano o incluso Tsukuyomi" sus palabras lograron enfurecer ligeramente a la mujer rubia, que incluso cuando estaba enojada, no parecía mover un solo dedo.

"estoy aquí para asegurarme de que mi presencia sea contada" Madara levanto una ceja ante esto, sin entender realmente si lo que decía era cierto o no "a pesar de ser ligeramente inferior al trio sintoísta, quiero demostrar que también mi opinión está a la par a estos" el azabache solo rio ligeramente, mirando hacia otro lado y terminando su bebida.

"sin duda cuenta, después de todo es la única que ha tenido el valor real a sentarse frente a mí por voluntad propia" Amaterasu, quien era la diosa que en un principio estaba hablando, gruño ante sus palabras, muy enojada al ser subestimada y sobre todo insultada "y ese valor…necesita ser recompensado" dijo mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un pergamino dorado que llamo la atención de todos en la habitación.

Amaterasu abrió los ojos en shock, al ver que es lo que había en el pergamino, descubriendo el Espejo de Yata "lo he recuperado de las garras de los Demonios cuando los saqué de su territorio…sería mejor devolvérselo a sus dueños" decía al ver como la mujer volvía a obtener en sus manos aquel símbolo de poder de su facción "supongo que es suficiente para mostrar mi buena bondad a los suyos ¿no?" pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando el rostro preocupado de ambas mujeres.

Ambas se miraron un par de momentos, intentando pensar en si debían o no. La diosa del sol, suspiro cansada para mirarle con el ceño fruncido "¿Qué es lo que quiere?" preguntó con agallas, sabiendo perfectamente que una pregunta así de directa podría tomarse como una falta de respeto, pero parece que eso no le importo al azabache.

Madara se rio entre dientes "me alegro que finalmente estemos hablando el mismo idioma" se alegró el Uchiha, mirando el pergamino descubierto que estaba sobre la mesa, para luego mirarles a los ojos "quiero libre albedrio en Kioto y Kuoh" dijo con una sonrisa maligna, mirando la expresión de impresión de ambas mujeres que no podían creerse sus palabras.

"¡¿Qué?!" grito la diosa rubia, estando un poco enojada "¡¿de que sirve haber devuelto nuestras tierras si de todas formas las va a tomar de nuevo?!" sus nueve colas se agitaban con rudeza, asustando en el proceso a sus guardias.

"en ningún momento he dicho que quiero el liderazgo de ambas ciudades" se explicó el azabache, calmando a ambas diosas "solo quiero andar libremente por ambas sin vigilancia, sin obstáculos, sin molestias." Amaterasu trago saliva, sabiendo muy bien lo que implicaría todo esto.

La diosa del sol repasaba cada una de sus opciones. Obtener sus tierras a su control era sin duda una buena cosa, era mucho terreno que ahora tenían bajo su poder, sin duda alguna debían de aprovechar eso teniendo en cuenta que el extraño no pedía nada a cambio más allá de la libre residencia. Sin embargo, su figura ya era algo de temer, ya que había atraído la atención de todo el mundo sobrenatural al haber doblegado fácilmente a la triple alianza bíblica.

Alguien como él no debe de ser subestimado y se le tiene que tener una vigilancia extrema si quería evitar un problema entre sus tierras. Al aceptar sus condiciones, el podría hacer lo que se le diera en gana, sin poder ser detenido e incluso supervisado.

"…acepto sus condiciones…" fue su respuesta resignada de la mujer de cabellos negros, asombrando a su hermana "podrá caminar libremente por nuestro territorio, pero con la condición de que nuestra facción no se verá involucrada en sus acciones. De meterse en un problema, nosotros no nos haremos cargo, negando cualquier lazo que tengamos con usted" dijo firmemente, mirándole a los ojos.

Madara rio con calma, pareciéndole muy divertido todo esto "muy bien, también acepto sus condiciones" acepto Madara mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa y miraba a ambas a los ojos "al final si tenías lo que se necesitaba para ser líder, ahora sé que esperar de la Diosa del sol" reconoció este mientras se ponía de pie, arreglándose el saco "es hora de irme, no creo que haya algo más que negociar" dicho esto, chasqueo los dedos, desapareciendo en la nada "espero volvernos a ver…diosas" susurro el aire, dejando la habitación en silencio, ya que sabían que habían dejado libre a un demonio...no…un monstruo que podría de hacer de este mundo, un peor lugar para vivir.

* * *

Madara se acercaba lentamente hacia su nueva casa. Ya era medio día y esperaba descansar un poco para seguir con sus cosas rutinarias. Pero antes de poder abrir la puerta, sintió la presencia de muchas firmas de energía…iguales pro al mismo tiempo diferentes. Una marca se presentó en su frente cuando tenía una breve idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Rápidamente abre la puerta y entra a la casa cerrando la puerta lo más fuerte que tenía, llamando la atención de todos quienes estaban dentro. Suda ligeramente al ver el espectáculo y también su malestar incremente, cuando logra ver que su pesadilla se volvía a repetir una vez más.

 **"** **¡BIENVENIDO! ¡MADARA-SAMA!"**

El azabache sudo ligeramente al escuchar el grito grupal de todas las adolescentes frente a él, pues veía una gran cantidad de cabezas rubias mirándolo al mismo tiempo con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros.

Sin perder tiempo, suspira cansado llevándose una mano en el rostro, el cual intento esconder al ver el problema frente a él.

 **"Mierda, no otra vez"**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Este es solo UNA PARTE del capítulo, lo siento si no puedo colocar lo demás, tengo un problema con el Word (el archivo se borro :'v help). Esto de arriba es lo único que he podido…recordar de lo que había escrito hace mucho tiempo.**

 **Por otra parte, dentro de esta semana (posiblemente a fines) termine el capítulo por completo y lo suba…realmente no me gusta hacer esto, pero es lo que hay, mi manera para dar esperanzas XD.**


End file.
